I am interested in testing polymer coated implants. Specifically, I plan to evaluate the function and biocompatibility of poly(ethylene glycol) coated titanium implants in a variety of in vitro environments. These polymer coatings can degrade in a programmed manner, allowing delivery of growth factors or drugs, decreasing time for osseointegration. Also, directed growth using the polymers may alloy the formation of a PDL type structure around the dental implant. Specific Aims: To create a new implant surface which (1) can deliver pharmacological agents at the implant site, (2) will osseointegrate in less time than current systems, and (3) will increase the body of knowledge which deals with polymer and cell interactions.